


Afternoon in White Satin

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily meets an old friend while hunting for a wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon in White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> With love to Nocturnali for the beta

The bodice of the wedding dress was pulled down to Lily's waist, her lacy bra was at the other side of the room, and sure lips moved over her breast, sucking gently at the rosy nipple. She ached to have something pressing between her legs, but the hoop skirt was too bulky, so she just pressed her thighs tightly together as she ran her fingers through the long, blonde hair.

This wasn't what she'd had in mind when she'd decided to go wedding dress shopping.

There had been no one to take. Her mother was gone, Alice was away, and Petunia was…Petunia. All her other friends were boys, and though Remus always had good taste in clothes, he hadn't been well. So she'd ventured into Madame Satine's Bridal by herself.

Narcissa Black had also been shopping by herself. "Andromeda's no longer part of the family," she'd said. "And Bella's…busy."

Narcissa didn't mention Lily's dead parents, and Lily didn't mention what Bella was busy doing, so they found themselves back in the comfortable friendship they'd found when paired for Potions in second year. The friendship they'd lost in sixth year when the Black Family proudly announced their daughter's betrothal to the heir of the House Malfoy. A future Malfoy could not associate with a Mudblood.

It seemed everyone wanted a spring wedding, so Madame Satine was rushed off her feet.

"That's okay," Lily said. "We can help each other."

"Thank you so much," was the reply. So the girls, women now, wandered in to the largest dressing room and Narcissa turned her back to Lily.

"Hold this," Lily said, gathering the blonde hair on the top of Narcissa's head. Then she drew the zip down, admiring the pale back that was revealed.

"Do you remember the Prefect's party of seventh year?" Lily's hand stopped. Of course she remembered. "I think about it a lot."

"Narcissa, I – "

Narcissa spun around and pressed thin lips to hers. "Please, Lily. One last time."

Which was how Lily had found herself half-in and half-out of a wedding dress, fingers threaded through blonde hair, head leaning back against the dressing-room mirror.

"Narcissa, stop!" Narcissa immediately sat back on her heels, looking up at Lily. Always so obedient. "Lie down."

Lily watched her move, always graceful. Scraps of white satin framed her body as she settled onto her back.

"You always looked better in black." Narcissa didn't need to be told; she moved her hands behind her and slipped the bra off, then moved to pull the pants over her hips. When she was lying naked in the magically enlarged dressing room, Lily moved. "Taste me," she said before settling her skirts around Narcissa as she knelt above the girl's face.

Narcissa's tongue moved over the silk knickers, the material sliding around causing a shudder to run through Lily's body. Lily tried to bend down so she could taste Narcissa as well, but found that the skirt got in the way there as well. She took Narcissa's hand and moved it so that it rested on the blonde curls. Once again, Narcissa took the hint.

The tongue continued to move, and it felt familiar and new all at once. It had been over a year since they had been together like this and Lily could sense the desperation in the quick flicks of the tongue on her clit, and the fast movements of Narcissa's hand reflected in the mirror. Lily was strangely mesmerised by the bright pink nail polish as it became blurred in the mirror.

She gripped Narcissa's hips for balance. Her fingernails dug in and she knew they would bruise the pale skin. She couldn't help it. Narcissa's other hand had pushed her knickers aside, and Lily felt the familiar pressure building as the tongue moved from circles to a more steady rhythm. Her hips rocked, wanting more; more pressure, more speed, more Narcissa. She wanted it all. Wanted it now. She could hear herself begging 'now' over and over. So close.

She forced her eyes open so she could continue to watch Narcissa's hips buck under her fingers. The long, pale legs tensed and slim hips rose completely off the floor as the orgasm overtook the blonde. The mouth stopped for a fraction of a second while the vibrations of a moan ghosted over her clitoris.

"Please," she whispered, although she knew Narcissa wouldn't hear through the dress. Still, the tongue started again; as fingers slid inside her Lily tensed. "Yes, yes, yes" echoed through her mind and as her legs collapsed she fell forward, resting her head on Narcissa's thighs. She stretched her tongue out, still needing to taste. Narcissa's thighs twitched underneath her as she took a lazy lick.

When she'd caught her breath she stood and helped Narcissa to her feet. Narcissa leaned in to kiss her, but she moved so the lips grazed her cheek. She couldn't kiss. Not anymore.

"I need to get going," she said, pulling jeans on over the damp panties. The dress was in a pile in the corner. Narcissa sat, still naked, in the corner, watching her frenzied movements.

"Lily –"

"Narcissa, I'm getting married in six months. So are you. There's nothing more to talk about." She gathered up the dress and looked once more into blue eyes that were rapidly turning cold. "Good bye, Narcissa."

Lily made her way to the counter where Madame Satine waited.

"I'll take this one, thank you."

"It looked beautiful on you."

"I think my fiancé will like it." And in this dress Lily would remember.


End file.
